This is my story
by Starr Skyes
Summary: I'm Tina. After my only family died, I moved to a farm. My farm is near the ocean, but my house it next to Blue Sky Ranch. It's also the closest house available to HIM. Jamie is his name, and this my story of betrayal, love, and friendship.
1. The Princess and sidekicks

**HEHE! A new story with a new twist! Please review!**

**Chapter one- Tina's P.O.V.**

Everything was wonderful. Jamie had looked at me when I went by his farm while heading to the mountains. I had a feeling he liked me. I liked him too!

I've been here for two years. I found a love, a true friend, and a sidekick. My love was my rival, my friend was a true princess, and my sidekicks, well, they were carpenters not much to say about them.

I moved here after my only living relative, grandpa, died and left me with his fortune. At first, I was too upset about grandpa to make friends, so I stuck to work to get my mind off of it. My house was next to Blue's house, pretty close to Jamie's, and I had my chicken coop and barn near the beach.

After two months of not talking to anyone, I finally got lonely and decided to explore. That's when I meet her. The princess who could do anything. The princess who was not only able to fight for what she believed in, but she also looked good doing it!

It was Dia. Dia was everything I wanted to be. She was my role model. She had the prettiest hair that wasn't too girly, but enough girly to even make the richest man swoon before her eyes.

I was walking down the street when I saw a huge two story building. It got my curiosity and I ran in. No one was on the first floor, so I slipped to the second floor.

The first person I saw was Dia, sitting in a chair writing. Even when she wrote she held her head up high and was gracefully swinging the pen around on the paper, making curvy lines that I couldn't read from where I was.

I don't know why, but the first thing I called Dia was a princess. Maybe it was her gracefulness? Her charm? Or maybe even her know-what-to-do attitude? Maybe it was all of them? Either way, Dia was a true princess. There was NOTHING else that could describe her.

She looked up at me, laying her pen down onto the table only seconds after. She stood up and walked forward, towards me. She didn't walk very close to me, but more of a step away from her chair.

"Who are you?" she asked in her refined tone, her emerald eyes gazing into me as if she could see my every thought.

"T-Tina..." I stuttered. "Who...are you?" I asked, eager to learn her name.

She stared at me and I felt I said something wrong, "Dia." she said simply and went back to writing. I left, but kept coming back. It was only a week before I learned she liked blueberries. We soon became best friends and I came everyday.

That was how I met Dia. Then there were my trusty sidekicks! Joe and Kurt.

I met them in two different ways. Kurt was first.

I was just visiting Dia like any other day. I had a ripe blueberry and I had a feeling she would like this one! I entered in a rush, and ran into a boy who was behind a curtain blushing like mad. We both landed roughly and glared at each other.

"Tina-chan?" I heard the soft voice chime in my ears like a pure bell. I jumped to my feet and grinned.

"I got the ripest blueberry on the face of the Earth!" I shouted proudly, forgetting the spy who was in daze, staring at Dia dreamily.

Dia gave me that fine small smile, "That wonderful, but....What are you doing with Kurt-san?"

I stared at her blankly, "Kurt-kun?....Curtain?" I mumbled, mostly to myself. Dia smiled in amusement and looked over at the boy.

"Kurt-san, please meet Tina-chan." She said softly, and the boy rose as if controlled. That's when I noticed it. He was blushing, towards DIA. I growled.

"Leave Dia alone!" I spat. He instantly glared at me, Dia stared at me. Dia looked unsurprised, as if she knew a random outburst would come from me. I blushed, embarrassed, and rubbed the back of my head trying to look for words to say.

Everything was quiet and I kept searching for words, "Well. I already see you li-" Kurt jumped and quickly pushed me back. I nearly thought he was trying to kill me as I tumbled back and landed in the trash can.

So there I was, sitting in a half full trash can with the trash can rim just touching the back of where of my knee cap was....IN FRONT OF DIA!!!

I nearly cried, screamed, and killed Kurt all at the same time. I sat there holding in my urging tears with all my strength.

Dia sighed, "Kurt-san...Tina-chan..." she walked over to me and tried to help me. Her weak body couldn't to anything and she was forced to give up. In the end, she had to call Doctor Alex since Kurt wouldn't help.

Kurt left, probably feeling Dia hated him now. I laughed in triumph inside, "NOW DIA WILL NEVER LIKE YOU!"

It was only a week later, maybe even ealier, that I meet Joe. Joe was a little weird, but he was a lot nicer then Kurt. If you asked me to pick between Kurt and Joe. Well....You already know the answer.

I walked in to see Kurt. I growled, "Hello. Curtain." I walked past him, trying to hide my surprised look of him being here. I was feeling lousy. I had my favorite chicken, Ren, the one I had since I first got here, die on me that day. What was worse was that it was MY fault. I had left him out and he got sick. I had failed to see that, and when I did, it was too late. It was the end of the day, when the Ranch closed. I waited for the next day to get medicine, but he died that day.

Joe had cheered me up that day, and every other time I felt horrid. But this one was the one that stuck in my mind the whole two years I've lived here.

I roughly ordered a expansion and left. I didn't know it, but Joe had followed me out. I only crossed the street, where my barn and coop were. When I got inside my coop, I stared to cry. My chicken stood clear of me, probably thinking I was going to kill them too.

Joe patted my back. I jumped, my tears instantly fading. My face was red as I looked over my shoulder to see him. He looked unsure of what to do, but at least he was trying. That's what got me. He hanged out with Kurt a lot, right? So, I thought he would be like him.

We were there silently for what seemed like days.

"A-are you ok now?" All I could do was nod. It was akward, and we both left the coop silently. The first snow of the season appeared, we stared happily at it, once in a while glancing at each other. After five minutes we left, going our seperate ways.

That's how I meet my side kicks and best friend. My love? Well, I'll tell you that next time. Along with the heart thumping accident...and....my world ending accident.

**Thank you for reading! Please review and read the next chapter of This is My Story. Thank you! Also, please vote for who she'll end up with!**

**Kurt? Alex? Joe? Or Jamie? Maybe even her neighbor, Blue? I might not put in the most voted dude as her soul mate, so don't complain! ^^  
**

**Then, for fun, predict who she WILL end up with!**

**Blue? Dan? Joe? Ray? Kurt? Basil? Alex? Bob? Carl? Louis?  
**


	2. Oh, Blueberry, where are thou?

**ALRIGHT! Soooo, I was absent for....a bit, and my stories got deleted. *sighs* So, I started from scratch, and I hope to update periodicly from now on! **

**On a side note, LOKI-SAMA! I highly recommend Mythical Detective Loki to ALLLLL anime lovers! The theme songs rock and the characters are allllll so cute! Its a bit romantic (not sure if anyone will end up with anyone, but there's love triangles), but its mostly comedy and fantasy.3**

**...Aaaaaannnnyyyyyway, here's "This is my story!"**

**-Chapter two- Tina's P.O.V.-**

Jamie is THE guy! He's the one I want, and I mean to the point I could say I was MADE for him, or that I've been waiting my whole life for him! If I wanted, I could even say I would be his slave if he wanted!3 I know, I know, you think I'm crazy, right?! Hehehe....Well the, I'll just tell you more about him and THEN I'll have you say I'm crazy for falling for him so much.

You see, it all started when I was heading toward the mountains. It was my first time there, and I had no idea how dangerous mountains could be. I was picking some blueberries after learning Dia liked them. However, I fell forward since I was carelessly sitting on my toes and rolled right of the cliff!

The next thing I knew, I clearly saw a girl running and I landed on something reaally soft! It was only a little bit hard, but I'm sure it was a lot better then landing on rocks. In fact, I quickly looked at my savior. Though her eyes were cold, she was REAALLLY cute! Although, nothing like my Dia! I smiled as hard as I could, a little embarressed, but nontheless, grateful.

"Thank you, ma'm!" I chimed, attempting to get up, although I ended up touching..._his_ chest. I quickly jumped off, pale face and all. "I-I'm sorry, sir! You were just reaaally cute like a girl, and....and...I'm...Tina?....." I was nearly a lifeless corpse as I looked at the boy, who calmly stood and looked at me.

Color returned to my face, and soon replaced by red as he looked down me with his cold blue eyes, "Girls like you shouldn't even see a farm. I can't believe you're my rival." I blinked a little in confusion, though my face was still clearly red.

"Does that mean...you're working on a farm too?" I spoke, nearly shaking in amazment of the boy's strong, serious aura. Quickly, I shoke my head in my stupidness, OF COURSE HE WAS WORKING ON A FARM! "I mean..." I paused, looking away from his gaze as I searched for words that wouldn't make me to be a shy, useless girl.

Suddenly, I looked at him, not sure whether or not my idea would anger him or amuse him, but I still gave him a confident smile, "Then, I'll become a rival that would make you jealous over me." He stared at me in silence, and I was forced to blush, thinking about how angry he was and about how he kept staring at me with his spell that made me wonder what he was thinking.

That is....until....I realized my blueberries were gone. Well, smashed anyways, and not just anywhere, but on HIS shirt.

"Ah...ah..." I stared at his shirt as if it were a ghost, though he only calmly gave it a glance before looking at me with his gaze I couldn't read once again. That next thing I knew, I went crazy and grabbed him screaming about cleaning it. Its strange...looking back, I was overreacting....a lot. Better yet, I brought him to my second house where my animals where, across the street from the Carpenter.

However, seems....dragging him wore him out a little. Plus, trying to his shirt...off, is something that's a little....You know. Even me, who sat in a trash can, daringly approached a princess, and dragged a prince to her house, couldn't do it without getting embarressed. Luckily...3

I heard a something outside, hoping it to be my animals who could take my thoughts off the boy for a second so I could cool my head, I hurried outside. However, opening my door, two boys with unmatchable timing appeared. I grinned, the first time I was glad to see Kurt.

"Hentchmen! Take off his shirt and wash it!" I shouted, pointing to the boy and trying not to realize how kinky it sounded. Joe glanced at me before going to look at the boy, in which Kurt quickly held him back.

"Don't help her rape the dude! Resist the urge to take off Jamie's shirt!!!' Joe gazed at him, obviously trying to hold back his laughter before bursting to the point he was on his knees. Truth be told, I found myself laughing too. While as Kurt was red as a brick, and stiff like one too. Wait, I paused, Jamie? I jumped up to look at Kurt, "Y-you said his name was...Jamie?" I asked, shaking with antisipation.

Kurt gazed at me with curious eyes before nodding. I could feel the blush rise to my cheeks by learning his name. However, it seemed as Jamie was awoken by the laughter, and was probably staring at us for....a while. A long, long, looonnnng while. My blush only thickened when I realized this.

He stood, glaring at me, "This shirt....is SUPPPOSE to look like this." He mummbled, I glanced at it before realizing it was, in fact, part of his shirt. I grew pale, watching his walk past me and out the door. It was only after he left that my blush rised again and I could breath.

"H-how...cool..." I murmured, touching my red cheeks with my hands as I let myself into dream world.

"Hey, Jamie isn't...." I looked at him, Kurt was glaring at me, though he spoke nothing more and left. Joe glanced at me and Kurt, not really sure who to go with, before giving me a smile.

"I'll see you later!" He said before chasing Kurt.

I flashed a little smile before coming back to my sences. "If my blue berry wasn't smashed...then...where is it?" She pause before giving a carefree grinn. "Aw well! There's plenty more!"

**Not really sure if that did the trick for a chapter, but next we'll have an important part! Please stay tuned, and thank you for reading!**


End file.
